Little Girl
by cheerleading847
Summary: Jacob says something to his imprint, Natalie, that she doesn't like. He gets his punishment for it. Rated T. Jacob/OC. one-shot, but turn into a two or three shot.
1. NPOV

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

**This is just something i thought of, there are no lemons. Sorry.**

**Enjoy!**

"Who here are virgins?" Rachel asked the group of imprints. The boys were out doing some type of patrol/vampire killing type thing. It was Emily, Kim, Rachel, Heidi, Seth's imprint, Sydney, Brady's imprint, and me, Jacob's imprint.

Some girls looked away, shifted uncomfortably, or blushed. I did neither, I just rolled my eyes playfully at Rachel's bluntness.

"I am," Sydney stated proudly. I certainly hoped she is still a virgin. She is freaking 14!

"What about you?" Rachel nodded her head in my direction.

I didn't even have to think twice like some girls my age had to. "Yup."

Heidi choked on her Pepsi. "Seriously?" she gasped.

"What?" I snapped. Did this little 15 year old have a problem with me keeping my virginity? I know that I am _ready_, but I don't know if Jake is, or if he wants to. I am only 17.

"It's just…the way he looks at you is so…what's the word I'm looking for? Lustful?" she scrunched her eyebrows. Did he look at me that way? I haven't noticed.

I changed the subject, I really don't feel comfortable talking about my sex life in front of a fourteen year old. "What about you?" I challenged.

Her eyes went wide in innocence. "What?"

"You a virgin?" I took a sip of Sprite.

She looked at the ground. I faintly heard a "Yes…"

We all busted out laughing, and she turned a lovely shade of red that could rival a tomatoes appearance.

"What about _you_ guys?" Sydney pointed her water bottle in Rachel, Kim, and Emily's direction. I rolled my eyes. It is kind of obvious of Rachel's answer. Her and Paul are like freaking bunny rabbits.

"Nope," Rachel answered, unashamed. Am I psychic, or what?

Emily shook her head, while Kim shifted uncomfortably.

"What? You and Jared haven't done the dirty dirty?" I teased her, and took another swig of my Sprite.

"I'm half-virgin," she muttered to the ground.

This is just like in those old, and cheap, trying-to-be-funny, comedy movies where someone says something bizarre or surprising while some else is drinking something. What are those things called? Oh yeah!

I just did a spit-take.

I was coughing, laughing, and gasping for air all at the same time. "How…can…you be…" some more laughter "a half virgin?" I finished.

Everyone else was laughing at my little scene before settling down to let Kim explain this very interesting story.

Kim was still flushed. "Uh, well, we were about to, but…" she looked down.

"Come on…spill," Rachel ordered.

"He fingered me, and didn't get _all_ the way in me," she explained.

Emily gasped and covered Sydney's poor little virgin ears as if we just scarred her for life. "Kim!"

"Emily!" Kim used in the same tone.

Sydney started wiggling around under Emily's touch. "She is only fourteen!"

"And I'm only fifteen!" Heidi protested.

"Sydney…" she uncovered her ears. "Do not tell Brady what Kim just said, okay?" Definitely, God knows that if we told Sydney something bad, Brady would be all over our case like a gorilla smelling bananas. It kind of reminds me of Quil with Claire when I taught her the 's word', and people I'm talking about 'stupid.'

She rolled her eyes as if we were the stupidest people to ever be graced in her presence. "That would be breaking rule 7, what is said in this group, shall remain in the group."

"Oh right," Emily mumbled.

The door was slammed open by a lot of hungry werewolves. "What are you girls talking about?" Jake snaked his arm around my shoulder, and looked at me.

Heidi coughed, but Jake didn't turn away. She pointed to the two of her eyes saying that he has _the look._ the rest of the guys just looked at us like we were nuts, the rest of the girls were silently laughing.

I looked back at him, and what do you know? His eyes were traveling up and down my body, his eyes all of a sudden darkened, and he subconsciously licked his lips. I blushed and looked down.

"We were talking about our periods," Sydney easily lied.

"Ew! Mental image!" Paul covered his eyes. I certainly hoped it wasn't mine he was mentally imaging.

"You get that?" Jake smirked at me.

"What?"

"Your period."

Everyone froze. They knew what was coming, the bickering. I slung his arm around from me and stood up in front of him, placing my hands on my hips.

"Why would you say that?" He smirked even more.

"Because you are a little girl," he breathed in my face. That did it! Little slut, I can handle. I can handle dirty bitch, or even bitchy slut, but I do not handle those words 'little girl.' It was true, I was only 5'4, the smallest out of the bunch, but I had the third largest boobs, so ha! That's right, C-cups!

He obviously didn't know that being called a little girl set me off, but my girls did. I knew they were sending him signals from behind me saying that he made a mistake.

"Little girl?" I seethed.

He gulped loudly, and nodded.

Everyone was waiting for my reaction, they certainly didn't expect. "I am sorry you feel that way, Jacob," I said formally and kept a straight face.

His mouth dropped and he sighed in relief. He held his arms out to me for me to climb back in his lap, but instead I raised an eyebrow at him, spun on my heel and left.

Before I left, I whispered in Rachel's ear even though I knew all the wolves could hear, "I need your help." Jake is going to wish he _never_ called me a little girl.

This is perfect I don't know why I didn't think of this before! He is _never_ going to call me those words again, little girl. Scoff.

At the moment, with Rachel's help, I am wearing the skimpiest lingerie on the face of the planet. It is black with pick lace, and I have a silky black robe over it that is left untied. One more look in the mirror.

Perfect.

I got from an inside source, cough-SETH-cough, that Jake is nervous about coming over tonight after my cold shoulder exit. Damn straight.

Parents are on a second honeymoon, so…it is perfect timing.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! _Showtime.

"Come in!" I screamed from the kitchen.

He hesitated, but came in. I was still in the kitchen.

"Hey, look Natalie, I'm sorry about-" he stopped his tracks when he saw me. His eyes raked over my body about four times, it was like he couldn't believe his eyes. Imagine the look he gave me earlier, and multiply that by seven, and that's how he looks now.

"About what?" I smiled sweetly at him.

He was still staring at me.

"Wanna watch a movie?" I suggested before popping the popcorn. He nodded and went into the living room.

When I came back in, he was bouncing his knee and had his legs crossed in a weird position, and his eyes were squeezed shut.

I laid down on the couch in a very seductive way, and started the movie. It was a chick flick. I wasn't really paying attention, that was until the 2 main people started to get into a very heated sex scene. Jake looked over at me, but I kept my eyes glued to the screen. Jake's leg bounced even more. He wiped off some sweat that we had at the top of his head.

When the movie was over, I decided it was now the time to confront him. I crawled on the couch, and leaned over him to where he had a perfect view of my boobs. "Am I still a little girl?" I whispered in his ear, causing him to shiver.

He took a look at my chest, gulped loudly, and shook his head.

I smirked at him, "Good answer."

He wiped more sweat from his forehead. "This is torture," he choked.

I leaned over some more, putting on an innocent face, "What?"

He just shook his head and cursed under his breath. I started to use my finger to walk up his broad arms. He shivered when I reached his neck. He was trying so hard to resist, it was entertaining.

"Please don't do this," he begged.

His eyes were completely pitch black when he turned his head to look at me. "Then say it."

"What?"

"Say it," I commanded.

His eyes raked my body one more time before he took a deep breath and said, "You, Natalie Molocado, are a hot, sexy, full grown woman, and not a little girl."

I stood up from the couch and smirked at him. "That's all I needed to hear." I leaned down giving him a kiss he will remember, but pulled away before my damn teenage hormones got the better of me. He still needed to learn his lesson!

I walked toward my room, swaying my hips, and shouted "Lock the door on your way out!"

I closed my door, and that's where I stayed the rest of the night. The dip shit knows better than to mess with me next time.


	2. JPOV

**JPOV**

As soon as I phased, I got hit with mental pictures of Kim on a bed, moaning. That's something I definitely want to see everyday. Please note my sarcasm.

_Oh, your just jealous_ Jared thought

_Oh definitely because Jake definitely wants to be in Kim's position. _Quil thought sarcastically.

Oh god! Embry just had a mental picture of Jared on top of me…and doing other stuff if you know what I mean. Jared reacted instantly, lunging at Embry. Poor Embry.

_I can't help it!_ He insisted.

_Jake's definitely jealous, he has never banged a chick_ Paul thought smugly.

Sadly, it's true. I have never slept with a girl before, unlike Paul who lost count around his junior year. Then I met Natalie, she helped me getting over Bella…without even realizing it. She's amazing, sweet, and funny, and sarcastic, oh and she has the cutest little dimples that show when she smiles really hard.

_We get it, she is the most amazing freaking person in the whole wide freaking world_ Leah grumbled bitterly. She's angry that she hasn't imprinted.

_Second most amazing freaking person in the whole wide freaking world_ Seth protested. A picture of Sydney immediately popped into everyone's head.

_Focus!_ Sam slammed us with the alpha voice, even though he was thinking the same way about Emily.

_What now? We killed that god damn thing, can we go now?_ Leah demanded.

I hate to admit it, but I agreed with her. The bloodsucker crossed over to our lands, killed a couple of people around Seattle before we could stop it, and now it's dead. What more can we do?

_Be on the lookout_ Sam ordered.

_That's it? _Quil asked impatiently. He just wants to get this over with, that way he can drive the 30 minute car ride to the Makah reservation to visit Claire. They have an arrangement to where he would visit in the afternoons every other day, and Claire would visit her Aunt Emily on the weekends. Diane, Claire's mom, was surprisingly very calm about the whole werewolf/vampire/I-imprinted-on-your-daughter nonsense.

_Yes_, and Quil was gone.

We all headed into the edge of the forest and phased.

"I still don't know how he does it! He won't get laid for at least 13 years," Paul shook his head, pulling his shirt over his head.

"Pervert," Collin muttered under his breath.

I pulled my shirt on while walking towards Emily's, I know that all the imprints were there. Just the thought of seeing my Natalie made my heart soar.

Embry busted through the door eagerly. He had to skip breakfast because of Sam's early morning call, and he's starving! "What are you girls talking about?" I put my arm over Natalie's shoulder, noticing how her heart rate just accelerated. I smiled to myself.

Fuck! Today she chose to wear freaking mini shorts and a tank top that shows her cleave off perfectly. Me, being taller, had the perfect opportunity to look her up in down. God, imprint or not, she would have any guy's pants tight in a bikini.

Someone coughed in the other direction, and her eyes glazed over towards that person. If she wasn't so beautiful, I actually would have looked over in the direction she was looking. But I didn't. Her gaze met mine, she must have seen the look on my face because she blushed and looked away. I'm praying to God I don't get crap about that later.

"We were talking about our periods," Sydney said easily, as if it were no big deal. To them it isn't, but to us guys it's like hearing someone scratch a chalkboard with their nails.

Not really, but you get the picture.

"Ew! Mental image!" Embry cringed and covered his eyes.

This might have been a really bad decision, but I decided to tease her a little bit about her height. She is the shortest out of the whole group, even little Sydney is an inch taller than her. She used to be so self-conscious about it, and I really don't know why. She has an amazing chest, round butt, flat stomach. It's like the whole package. Not only that, but she also knows how to spell _kitchen_. She's like an angel sent down from the heavens above.

"You get that?" I smirked at her.

"What?"

"Your period."

Immediately, she whipped my arm from around hers and stood in front of me with her hand on her hip. I smirked even more, this is going to be good. "Why would you say that?"

I got really close to her face, "Because you are a little girl," I whispered. I knew that would have her really mad, and from the way her face was turning a little cute shade of red, she was. Then, I noticed the arm signals coming from Heidi, Emily, and Rachel. I think I hit a soft spot from the way they looked. Most of them were just the usual head and arm shaking frantically, and from the way they were mouthing 'no' over and over again, yeah, I can tell I hit a soft spot.

Oops.

"Little girl?" she seethed.

She really looked angry and scary. If I weren't a werewolf, I think I would have peed a little bit. Still looking angry, she still looked incredibly beautiful. I gulped audibly and nodded. If I lied, then she would just get angrier, and wouldn't allow me to touch her for a week. I would rather tell the truth and face her wrath.

One second, she is grinding her teeth to keep from biting my head off, the next she sits up straight all professional like, like an idea has just come across her mind. "I'm sorry you feel that way, Jacob," she said with no emotion in her voice or on her face. Right now she reminds me of a snotty business lady in the fancy suits who just had to interview a small-town, country hick.

And I was the hick.

I felt my mouth drop and I sighed in relief. Maybe she has decided to change her mind. To show her I was sorry, I raised my arm, signaling her to get back under it.

This is where my plan backfired. She arched an eyebrow, turned on her heel and walked away. I did notice, however, that before she walked out, she whispered, "I need your help," to Rachel. That made me even more scared…and curious. I met Paul's curious gaze. We shrugged together. I was actually hoping Rachel would give me a hint as to what that was all about, but she insisted that she has no clue either.

Bull.

That's exactly why I am freaking out at the moment. "What if she refuses to touch me?" I asked Embry and Seth in the garage. Seth was staring at me, a very amused expression on his face, and Embry was working on his car.

"You suck it up," Embry answered from under the hood. Easy for him to say, he doesn't have an imprint.

"You give her the pout," Seth shrugged. "Works with Sydney." Yes, but we are not talking about Sydney! Sydney does not have an evilly genius twisted mind. The pout doesn't really work on Natalie.

"You'll be fine," Embry reassured me. "Show no fear in your eyes, pull out the pout of necessary, and we can always have more people outside the house in case she decides to break your nose with a crow bar or something."

Geez, it sounds like he is talking about Hitler.

________________________________________________________________________

Yes, I'm freaking out. More than freaking out. I'm trembling just at the thought of her refusing to touch me.

I took a deep breath and knocked on her front door. Three times exactly. "Come in!" she yelled from a distance.

When I walked in, I immediately knew she was in the kitchen making popcorn from the smell of it. "Hey, look Natatlie, I'm really sorry about-" I froze when I saw her. She had on black lingerie that had pink lace, and a black silky robe draped over her. My eyes raked her body. I wanted her so badly, just the thought of me doing those things to her had me hard on.

"About what?" she smiled innocently at me. She knew what she was doing to me. She knew exactly what was happening, and she was _enjoying_ it. This is much, much worse than not being able to touch her for a week. Her being a hot and sexy genius just adds on to the things I love about her.

My throat tightened, no words could come out. She must have understood because she immediately changed the subject. "Wanna watch a movie?" she suggested. All I could do was nod like an idiot and walk out. Yes, movie. Good. Watching movie is good. Could get my mind off things.

Yeah right. Not when this woman that could be mistaken for a lingerie model is sitting right next to me.

I went back into the living room and sat down in a random spot on the couch. That's when I realized there was a problem. There was at least a 2-inch spasm going on downstairs. I faintly heard the microwave beep and the smell of popcorn take in the air around us. I twisted my leg in very weird and uncomfortable position, started bouncing my legs to keep from thinking about dirty thoughts, and squeezed my eyes shut, trying to think of different things.

She must have noticed this because she gave me an amused and weird look when she walked.

Seductively, she sat down on the couch. I was about to attack her then and there. But, instead I just watched the movie like a good boy. My leg was still bouncing, and Natalie was getting more amused my the second.

Eventually, the two main characters got into a very heated sex scene. I couldn't help but stare over at Natalie. She was pretty perfect in her own evil-minded kind of way.

The movie was over. It was kind of stupid, not that I could pay attention any. It was one of those girl and boy meet, girl hates boy, boy falls in love with girl, girl falls in love with boy later, they hook up, she catches him kissing his ex-girlfriend which is a total mistake, the girl is heart broken, the boy makes it up to her, then WHAM! They live happily ever after. Too bad that's not really how life goes.

Natalie crawled over on the couch near me. I was all of a sudden grateful and nervous at the same time. Her lips touched my ears, which was god damn sexy by the way. Then she leans over so that I had a good view of her chest. I don't know if she did that on purpose or not, but for that I an grateful. "Am I still a little girl?" she whispered, a smirk still playing at her lips.

Uh…HELL NO! Not even close sweetheart! Total opposite! Little girl and Natalie is like cats and showers…or Michael Jackson and girls…Embry and reading…

Instead of telling her this, I just took one last glance at her chest then shook my head frantically.

She smirked, "Good answer."

Alright, now that she is satisfied that I said she wasn't a little girl anymore…can she take her clothes off now?

Beats of sweat were starting at my forehead, and I have to say as a werewolf I don't sweat to often. I wiped it off with my wrist. My throat tightened, so I could get any words out. It isn't fair! I walk around half-naked all the time so she is used to it, but she doesn't! So every time she decides to do this to me, I'll be like putty in her hands. "This is torture!" I managed to choke out. Wow, I got a whole sentence out. That's pretty damn good.

She leaned over some more. "What?" she put on a stupid perfect innocent face that she could get away with murder with.

How could I explain? I couldn't. instead, I just shook my head and muttered, "Shit," under my breath. When she started to walk up my arms with her fingers, I surely thought I would lose it. But, I didn't! Yay! What more can I do? Beg? Yes, that might work. "Please don't do this," I pleaded.

Her face hardened. "Then say it."

What? What did she want me to say? That she is fucking sexiest woman alive, and that she needs to start wearing more clothes around me or I might start fucking her in public? Okay…

"What?"

"Say it," she commanded. When she used that kind of voice, it reminds me of Sam using his alpha voice. Great, now I have 2 freaking alphas!

I knew this is the last time I would be able to see her like this, so I let my eyes wander over her body one last time before I took a deep breath and announced, "You, Natalie Molocado, are a hot, sexy, full grown woman, and not a little girl." That should be good right? It said pretty much everything she wanted to hear… and more.

She must have been satisfied with my answer because she stood up and smirked once again, "That's all I needed to hear." Good! No more torture! Oh but I was wrong, instead of marching up to her room, she bent down and gave me a very passionate kiss. Before I could deepen it any, she pulled away. Freaking bitch, she knows what she does to me! Like I expected, she walked down the hall towards her room, swaying her hips. "Lock your door on the way out!" she shouted down at me, and slammed her door.

I must have stayed there for another 10 minutes or so before I walked out, locking it of course. I couldn't phase, not only would I get shit for it but my pants are also still tight. So, walking is good.

Note to self: Do not call Natalie a little girl or anything of the sort, mostly because it is a lie. A complete and uttermost lie.

________________________________________________________________________

Definitely not going home. What would my father think? So, Emily's was the only option. As soon as I walked in there, I regretted it. Everyone was there. The whole pack. They smirked and tried to hide their smiles when I walked in. They knew, they must have. "Have fun with Natalie?" Paul smirked.

That's when everyone exploded in laughter. Some fell off their chairs like Collin, and some were clutching their stomach's, like Seth. "I didn't think it was that hilarious," I grumbled.

"We do!" Quil exploded.

Sam shushed everyone down, even though I could see out of the corner of my eye that he was biting his lip to stop from laughing. Stupid alpha. "How do you know what happened?" I demanded.

"Natalie told Rachel, who told Paul, who told Jared, who phased, and told everyone else," Brady explained.

Oh.

"You owe me ten bucks!" Jared pointed to Embry.

Embry rolled his eyes and pulled out a ten dollar bill, grumbling under his breath. They bet on me!? "What was the bet?" I demanded.

Jared was examining the bill as if it were fake or something. "That you would get laid tonight, but I guess she stuck true to her word."

"Did you learn a lesson?" Emily asked me.

Yes, yes I did.

Imprints get you horny as hell in lingerie.


End file.
